


Rasasvada

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: WTDB - Fandom, WTNV - Fandom, Welcome to Desert Bluffs - Fandom, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: 2nd person!, Business in one hand and personal life in the other, Crossdressing mention, Cuddling, Diego/Ricardo/Double Carlos taking a break, Fancy sanskrit words, Kevin parking on front lawns, Kevin wears panties, Kissing, M/M, Swimming Pools, This is a hard relationship to tag., cute boyfriends, hot tubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the man known as the President and CEO of Strexcorp and Kevin's lover gets a day off, you can be damn sure he'll be spending it relaxing in his neoclassical mansion's personalized hot tub with Kevin in his lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rasasvada

**Author's Note:**

> Rasasvada/Rusaasvaad: (N.) The taste of bliss in the absence of all thoughts.  
> (http://www.missionmission.org/2012/09/17/car-beat-decidedly-80s-volkswagen-scirocco/) is the information about Kevin's car.

Your name is Kevin, and for the longest time, you have been waiting for this day. And by the longest time, you mean since the last occasion as special as this. 

That was last month, the same day.

It is the first day of the month, and you are so excited you can hardly contain yourself. As you read the news off of Strexcorp approved stationary in Vanessa’s spidery handwriting, you cannot keep the giddy tone out of your voice.

Not that you aren’t usually excited about the news, it’s just you are more so today than usual.

You especially cannot contain yourself when you receive a text from Ricardo’s personal phone. The number is saved in your contacts as ‘RICARDO!!! <3’, even though he made you change it last time he found out you had it saved as something the like. 

The message is simple and precise, just like the man who sent it- brusque, but in a charming manner. You’ve always appreciated Ricardo’s stern facade when it comes to the daily aspect of your relationship.

“Strictly business,” He said once.

Then again, ten minutes later, he was fucking you over his desk, the floor strewn with the previous patrons of the mahogany surface, and your chest burned for days from being pounded against the harsh wood. 

Anyways, every month, Ricardo gets a single day off from work in which he always allows himself time to relax and slow down. “There’s a time and place for working, and it is not my day off.” He said once.

You like to quote Ricardo. It makes him feel important, and listened to, even though you have a hard time showing him that you do pay attention to his lectures. He often doesn’t believe you because you like to bounce on the heels of your feet and once you ate a butterfly instead of agreeing to pour over tax refunds with him for the station.

The text message you have received says, “I’m home.” 

You practically squirm in the driver’s seat of your second generation Volkswagen Scirocco, gunning past traffic lights. You’ve had your Alert Citizen Card stamped full since your were twelve years old, old enough to drive in the charming town of Desert Bluffs.

You whistle cheerfully to yourself even as you skitter over the curb in front of Ricardo’s beautiful neoclassical mansion, and you park just beneath the shade tree on his front lawn. You know he doesn’t like tire tracks, but frankly, you’re much too excited to pay attention to the nagging voice at the back of your head reminding you of that. You sprint into the house, foregoing opening the little wrought iron gate and instead simply leaping over it before slamming through the front door. 

“Ricardo~!” You shout in a sing-songy voice, grinning like a cat in the cream when he calls out to you.

“I’m in the pool, doll.” He responds in the absolutely entrancingly deep voice of his.

His accent has always sent shivers up your spine. 

You trot along after the sound of your voice, and true to his word, he is lounging in the hot tub. You toe out of your shoes before entering the pool room- he hates dirt on the tiles. You’re peeling off your socks by the time you realize he’s smiling.

You beam brightly, eyes alight with the simple pleasure his happiness gives you. He always makes you feel whole when he’s happy. You shuck out of your trousers and begin to unbutton your dress shirt, and he stands to assist.

You wobble a little on your toes as you lean up to peck him on the lips, giggling in excitement at the immediate reciprocation. Your bowtie slithers out from your collar with a hiss as he pulls on it, and you quickly remove your shirt.

Feeling a little silly as you stand there in your Strexcorp regulation lace and silk panties for women, you scamper past him and slide into the tub, your body breaking the mirror-like reflection of the calm water. Ricardo chuckles softly and takes the time to fold your clothes, then joins you, his swimming trunks billowing a little in the water.

You climb into his lap and rest your face in the crook of his neck, breathing in the sweet scent of cardamom or some other exotic spice as he encircles you with his strong arms. You tangle one hand in his unruly dark hair and lean in to kiss him again.

He kissed you right back, and you smile into his mouth. “Welcome home.” You murmur sweetly, and one of his hands ghosts down your spine to rest on the plane of your lower back.

“Thank you, Kevin.” He replies cordially, his free hand cupping your hip and absentmindedly thumbing at the thin cord of fabric running along your skin there.

“You’re welcome!” You chirp wholeheartedly, beaming and bouncing a little, almost floating away.

His hands pull you back, and he anchors you to his lap by kissing you again, all tongue with little finesse, unlike the kisses he usually gives you outside the bedroom. Compared to those chaste nibbles, this is a four-course meal to you. 

You thread your hands, both this time, into his hair and pull lightly, rubbing against him and just clinging once he pulls away. His smile lands on your neck, and you tilt your head to make room for his lips as they travel down to your collarbone to suck.

You would swear to anyone who asked, you’ve never been so happy then you are when you’re with Ricardo. You never want him to leave Desert Bluffs. He is your rasasvada.


End file.
